Icheb and Q's Wacky Transdimensional Journey
by Phoenix Lumen
Summary: Icheb, wishing for friends, suddenly finds Q in the cargo bay. The pair decide to go a journey, looking for friends, and maybe love, along the way.


**AN: To those who read my Atlantis story, I'm sorry for not updating yet. Here's a little dittyt hat's been stuck in my head though, you might enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a completely normal 'day', Q decided. He had created three mini universes, created life on four seperate planets, and hads sent a moon from a 'local' system onto a trajectory that, if not corrected, would crash onto the planet it orbited, destroying all life on that world.

He'd done something similar the 'day' before, and the 'day' before that, and the 'day' be...

Oh no. Was he getting, dare he say it, monotonous?

A Q, monotonous? That was like saying the Q were boring! It wasn't allowed, he'd be laughed at, made a mockery of, laughed out of the Continuum.

No!

He was breaking free, and he was going somewhere he hadn't been in a long time (in Q terms at least).

A little known ship in the Delta Quadrant, on her seventh year of flying home.

Itchy, I'm coming for a visit!

* * *

There was a class three nebula twenty light-years from their current position. He logged it into the computer before his shift ended. 

In his attempts at socialising, Icheb had decided to stop working at the end of his designated shift and proceed to the Mess Hall.

Whilst there, he wasn't ignored, but crew members only talked to him if they either a) wanted to ask him a question about Astrometrics, or b) wanted him to do something for them. There were very few of the former, and many more of the latter.

It was during times like this, when he observed all the friendship groups in the Mess Hall, that the Brunalli wished there were more people his age abord Voyager. Then, he would have someone to talk to. Then he would have friends.

He stood up, deposited his glass at the hatch, and left the Mess Hall. He navigated the hall ways easily, his memory flawless.

He was standing in front of the entrance to Cargo Bay Two, when he recalled a phrase he had overheard, "If you wish for anything hard enough, it just might come true".

He had thought the phrase childish at the time, but at this point he was willing to try anything.

"I really, really wish I had close friends."

* * *

He had just popped in when the doors to the crago bay opened. Through the now open hatch, he could see his closest, in fact _only _friend, Icheb, a.k.a. Itchy. 

Hie eyes were closed and his head turned downwards as he walked through the arch.

"Itchy!"

The head shot up like a rocket, the eyes opeend wide, and he stood still, shocked by the answer that had appeared to his wish.

"It's been a while buddy!" Q chuckled, as he looked at the still shell-shocked Icheb standing in the door frame.

His grin faded slightly as the former Borg stood there, not moving. He snapped his fingers, and the Borg was now sitiing in a chair next to him, his eyes still wide, but at least now the doors were shut.

"You miss me?" Q asked questioningly, becoming uncertain in his manner.

Never in a Q lifetime (and believe me, that's _long_) would he have expected the reaction he got. Icheb shot up and grabbed him in a firm hug, crying out "Q-ball!" at the same time.

He was behaving unusually, this he knew, but at his moment of greatest need, who should come along but his friend, perhaps closest friend, Q?

"You came!" Icheb exclaimed loudly.

"You called?" Q quickly retorted, quirking his eyebrow.

"I wished for friends", Icheb mumbled into Q's shoulder.

"Then friends you shall have!" Q proclaimed.

Q started to raise a hand, but before he could so much as snap his fingers, Icheb asked, "Will they know I've gone?"

"Not if you don't want them to", Q replied, and feeling Icheb shake his head, snapped his fingers.

* * *

Time froze. 

On Voyager, the cup of coffee just knocked over by an angry Kathryn Janeway, ceased to spill.

On Earth, Admiral Owen Paris became immobilised as he was reading the new recruit list for Starfleet Academy.

On Enterprise, currently partaking in shoreleave on Risa, Commander William Riker stopped still whilst sipping his smoothie, his mind's last thought was on his old Academy friend, Kathy.

* * *

The duo popped out of existance in the customary flash of light. 

The chair stood still.

* * *

I don't know about episode names or such, but Icheb is the only former Borg abord Voyager (apart from Seven). I know Icheb is OOC, but I don't think I could write a IC Icheb.

A mini contest now, I need to know which area of fanfiction to go to next. Will it be:

Stargate: Atlantis?  
The Matrix?  
Star Wars (Pre Epi.2 but post Epi1)?  
4400?  
seaQuest?  
Star Trek: Enterprise?  
Troy?  
Mighty Ducks?  
Dogma?  
Buffy?  
Angel?  
Hex?  
Harry Potter?  
Diana Wynne Jones: The Chrestomanci Series?

I want to get through all of these, but I need to know which one to go to first. The one with the most votes will be after the pair become a trio.

I'll need at least 14 votes before I'll write the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter, you'll have to review.


End file.
